farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Furlow
Furlow s morals were as dirty as her clothing. John Crichton and Aeryn Sun first encountered the money grubbing Furlow on the desert planet of Dam-Ba-Da when the Farscape-1 module was damaged by solar flares. While very willing to help Crichton repair his module and help Aeryn after she is blinded by solar flares, Furlow was not what she seems. Unable to pay Furlow for the repairs, Crichton was forced to hand over all his data on wormholes as payment. Two cycles later the crew of Talyn was informed by Jack the Ancient that Furlow had copied the Farscape-1 module and fitted it with a phase stabilizer to allow for wormhole travel. Crichton, Aeryn and Jack returned to Dam-Ba-Da to find Furlow's bunker heavily guarded by Charrids. With a little help from Talyn, Crichton and Aeryn were able to overtake the Charrids and get into the bunker where they found Furlow hanging in chains, claiming the Charrids she hired for security had double-crossed her. After torturing the last surviving Charrid, Rygel found out that the Scarrans were on their way with a Dreadnought to obtain Furlow's information. Dropping the act Furlow tried to convince Crichton, with the aide of a gun, to sell the technology to the Scarrans, Nebari, and Peacekeepers, keep the balance of power in the universe and get rich. Crichton refused and with time running out Jack offered to unlock the wormhole information the Ancients planted in Crichton's mind. Seeing an even better opportunity arising Furlow backed off. Waiting for the opportune moment to dispatch Jack and blame the Charrids, Furlow tried again to convince Crichton to sell the wormhole knowledge and the displacement engine they planned to use to destroy the Scarran Dreadnought. When Crichton refused again, she stole the displacement engine, revealing that she killed Jack and that she had been working with the Scarrans all along. Attempting to escape in her Sand Terrain Vehicle under the cover a solar flare, Crichton caught up with her. Having no other choice she abandoned the Displacement Engine and escaped. At last check, Furlow was still at large in the Uncharted Territories. Quotes *Oh, don't you worry 'bout that. Ol' Furlow can handle it. "Everything's gonna be just fine". That's my motto. * :Furlow: The ability to create a stable wormhole through space and time would be very... :John: Profitable? :Furlow: Prob'ly *Well, if it isn't my favorite flyboy? Just couldn't stay away from me huh? *I feel for ya, I really do. Can't be easy for someone as tough as you to have to rely on the kindness of strangers!" *Don't be the hero, John! Always be the one to walk away while the hero dies. That's my motto. *WE'RE CLOSED, YA THODDOES! * :John: Furlow. Is it always about money? :Furlow: Well what else is there? I mean, how much sex can ya have? :John: I dunno I haven't maxed out yet. Appearances *(1.11 "Till the Blood Runs Clear") *(3.14 "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands") *(3.15 "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides") Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Female